Bravado
Bravado es una canción interpretada por la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Fue lanzada el 6 de septiembre de 2013, por Universal Music Group, como un sencillo promocional de su álbum The Love Club EP. Alcanzó el puesto 1 en la lista de Nueva Zelanda, y el puesto 29 en la lista de canciones de US Hot Rock Songs. Producción y composición La letra de esta canción ha sido escrita por Joel Little. La canción habla sobre la naturaleza introvertida de la intérprete, Lorde, que está siendo obligada a fingir una naturaleza extrovertida por la fama que ha ganado. Letra Letra original= All my life, I've been fighting a war I can't talk to you or your friends It's not only you My heart jumps around when I'm alluded to This will not do Cause I was raised up to be admired, to be noticed But when you're withdrawn, it's the closest thing to assault when all eyes are on you This will not do I'm faking glory Lick my lips, toss my hair And turn the smile on And the story's brand new But I can take it from here I'll find my own bravado It's a switch flipped, it's a pill tipped back, it's a moon eclipse And I can tell you that when the lights come on I'll be ready for this It's in your bloodstream, a collision of atoms that happens before your eyes It's a marathon run or a mountain you scaled without thinking of size I was frightened of every little thing that I thought was out to get me down To trip me up and laugh at me but I learned not to want the quiet of a room with no one around to find me out I want the applause, the approval, the things that make me go oh |-|Letra traducida= Toda mi vida he estado luchando una guerra No puedo hablar contigo ni tus amigos No es sólo contigo Mi corazón se acelera cuando alguien alude a mí Esto no servirá Porque me criaron Para ser admirada, para ser notada Pero cuando se aísla, es lo más parecido al asalto cuando todos los ojos están puestos en ti Esto no servirá Estoy pensando en la gloria Me lamo los labios, me peino Y envío una sonrisa Y la historia es flamante Pero ahora puedo asumir el control Encontraré mi propia bravata Es un interruptor accionado Es una píldora abierta Es una luna eclipsada Y te puedo decir que cuando las luces se encienden, Estaré lista para esto Está en tu torrente sanguíneo Una colisión de átomos que ocurre ante tus ojos Es una carrera de maratón O una montaña que escalas sin pensar en tamaño Estaba luchando cada cosita que yo creía que estaba en mi contra Para avergonzarme y reírse de mí, pero He aprendido a no querer el silencio de la habitación sin nadie alrededor para encontrarme Quiero que el aplauso, la aprobación Las cosas que me hacen decir oh, woah Es un interruptor accionado Es una píldora abierta Es una luna eclipsada Y te puedo decir que cuando las luces se encienden, Estaré lista para esto Está en tu torrente sanguíneo Una colisión de átomos que ocurre ante tus ojos Es una carrera de maratón O una montaña que escalas sin pensar en tamaño Estaba luchando cada cosita que yo creía que estaba en mi contra Para avergonzarme y reírse de mí, pero He aprendido a no querer el silencio de la habitación sin nadie alrededor para encontrarme Quiero que el aplauso, la aprobación Las cosas que me hacen decir oh, woah Notas *La letra en español proviene desde Lyricstranslate. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:The Love Club EP Categoría:Pure Heroine